


Journey of Two

by NoLifeAtAll



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, just link and zelda going wherever they want to i guess, just wandering, kinda has no plot in a way, with the odd conversation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLifeAtAll/pseuds/NoLifeAtAll
Summary: With Calamity Ganon defeated, Link and Zelda begin to journey across Hyrule. That's about it so far.





	Journey of Two

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the summary eventually. This kinda has no plot.
> 
> I know it's an awful title. I'm not good at them.
> 
> This is my first time writing in a while and my first Legend of Zelda story. I really like BotW's setting and I wanted to try writing something set in it.
> 
> I'm trying to keep Link as silent as I can as a personal challenge of sorts. Though he may talk when I can't think of anything to show what he's trying to say.

“At this rate we should reach Zora’s Domain in only a couple of days.”

Zelda watched as Link nodded from the other side of the fire. Even after 100 years had passed, he was as silent as ever. They had been travelling for two days now towards Zora’s Domain to see why Vah Rutah had stopped working. Last night they had been able to stay at a stable in Central Hyrule but there were no stables on the path towards Zora’s Domain. The Lanayru Wetlands prevented it with the sheer amount of water, as shallow as it was, made it so there wasn’t enough land to build a stable and feed the horses. In addition, the path from the wetlands to zora’s domain was narrow and rocky as well as the few lizalfos and moblins left. The two of them had travelled as far as possible through the canyon, Zelda standing back whenever Link needed to dispatch the odd lizalfos or moblin.

They had left the Wetland stable early in the morning. Before leaving however, Link had motioned to her to wait before going to speak with Embry. He had returned with two horses and to her surprise one of the horses looked exactly like hers from 100 years ago. It was even dressed up in the old royal saddle and bridle. She had thanked Link profusely and asked where he had found him. Link had simply opened the map on the Sheikah slate and pointed towards Safula hill.

Zelda briefly remembered going through there to reach Sanidin Park and talking about the Lanayru Spring with him.

After that they had departed the stable with a brief but grateful farewell to Embry. Now with horses they were able to travel through the Wetlands rather quickly though they eventually were forced to leave them at Inogo bridge and proceeded on foot.

They had travelled all day but it reached a point though that it had gotten dark and, while Zelda argued she’d be fine, Link was adamant that it was too dangerous for them to continue when she was still weak from fighting Calamity Ganon for 100 years. So Zelda had sat on a rock looking at the scenery as Link set up camp.

Zelda held out her hand for the Sheikah slate. “May I take a look at where our current positioning is?” She asked him. Link nodded, walking over and handing the ancient device to her without question before moving back to his previous position on the other side of the fire. He seemed to remember his position as her appointed knight well enough it seemed, he still kept a professional distance from her. He was, however, more expressive and responsive with her than he had been to her delight. He would respond to her more with actions and gestures than words. It had taken her a while, but she had become better at understanding him and could have some sort of conversation with him at times.

She opened up the map and looked at where they were. It seemed that they were currently situated in Tabahl Woods, near the Bank of Wishes. There was still Oren Bridge and Luto’s crossing to get through it seems and then it was just along the path to the Great Zora Bridge which lead into Zora’s Domain.

“Hopefully it should just be one or two more days,” she informed Link. “We are relatively near Oren Crossing.” Link nodded to her in confirmation. Zelda laughed quietly to herself. “But, I don’t need to tell you this, do I?” She said to him affectionately. “You’ve already come down this path quite a few times.” Link nodded and shrugged his shoulders before turning away from her to face the forest. Zelda interpreted it as him saying he didn’t mind and smiled even though he wasn’t looking at her.

Link stood up rather suddenly. “Link? What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly, trying to see what her knight was looking at. Link pointed towards the giant form of a black hinox nearby. “Oh,” Zelda said cautiously. “I didn’t notice it was there. Do you think we should move camp?” Link shook his head decisively, pulling out the Master Sword from its sheath beside him. He motioned with the sword, telling her that he would get rid of it.

Zelda looked at him with worried eyes for a second before handing him the Great Eagle Bow that lay on the ground. “Be careful Link,” she cautioned. Link simply nodded at her with a grin before darting off towards the giant monster. Zelda stood up and moved closer to watch Link. Already he had woken up the giant monster and was running back to dodge its attacks. She watched as he nocked a shock arrow on the bow and let it loose, hitting the hinox’s metal leg. The hinox let loose a cry of pain as it got shocked before collapsing. Link ran forward and began to slash away at the monster. Zelda thought that it would fall quickly at Link’s furious onslaught but it got up again with a bellow of rage and lashed out with an arm. Link swiftly dodged the attack to Zelda’s relief. She couldn’t help but marvel at the monster’s strength as it pulled out a tree from the ground effortlessly to use as a weapon. Link nocked another arrow and shot it at the monster’s eye. The hinox cried out, dropping the tree and covering its eye as it stumbled backwards and fell over again. Link once more began to slash away at it and succeeded in killing it.

Link returned to her with a grin on his face, bringing with him a small bow. Zelda recognized it as a traveller’s bow. It was far from the most powerful bow but it was easy to use and could do in a pinch. She wasn’t sure why he had bothered in picking it up.

That answer came when he held it out to her.

“For me?” She asked in surprise. Link nodded with a grin. She wasn’t sure why he was offering her a bow when he was usually so adamant about her staying behind during fights but she took it anyway. “May I ask why?” she teased.

The grin on his face vanished and was replaced with one on thought. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak. To Zelda’s surprise, he did. “I…don’t want,” Link said slowly, unsure what to say or how to explain. I don’t want you…to feel…helpless.”

Zelda felt oddly touched by the gesture. “I understand,” she said softly. “I don’t feel helpless, Link. I just worry about you.” Link looked at her questioningly. “I lost you once before 100 years ago. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Link was still for a second, an emotion she didn’t quite recognize on his face. It lasted only for a second before he looked away bashfully, scratching the back of his head. He looked back at her with a small smile and nodded to her in a silent promise that he wouldn’t leave her again.

She smiled warmly back at him. “I’m afraid it’s been a long time since I’ve wielded a bow,” she admitted. “Would it be okay…if you help me learn how to use a bow again?”

Link grinned at her and nodded excitedly. He pointed to the campfire then the sky and made a sleeping gesture. “In the morning?” Zelda guessed. He nodded at her.

Zelda paused in thought. She had wanted to reach Zora’s Domain as quickly as possible but this seemed important to Link…and she oddly didn’t want to let him down.

“Alright then,” She told Link. “In the morning it is.”

* * *

 

After that the night had passed relatively quietly. Link had spotted a boar and rushed off after it. He had returned with some meat and went about cooking it. Zelda had watched him in fascination and…some other emotion she couldn’t quite get a grasp on. She wondered briefly on what it was before dismissing it. As it turned out, Link was quite a good cook to her surprise. She guessed she must have forgotten that fact in 100 years. After that, she had found herself too tired to stay awake and had fallen asleep.

It was now morning and she found herself looking around as link began to clear up camp. This area was beautiful in the day with the way the sunlight reflected off the Zora River, she thought to herself. She looked up as she heard Link walking towards her. All that remained of their camp was a pile of smoking firewood, the fire nothing more than a few glowing embers.

“So where shall we go to learn archery?” she asked Link. He turned and pointed deeper into the woods. She nodded and gestured to him to lead the way. They walked in silence, Zelda occasionally stopping to appreciate the forest and Link to collect various kinds of mushrooms or to hunt down a boar. Eventually they reached a part of the forest that had many trees as well as enough space to move around freely.

“Is this the place?” Zelda inquired to which Link nodded. “How did you find this place?” He simply shrugged at her sheepishly. A smile began to grow on her face. “Don’t tell me you went looking last night,” she teased. He looked down sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Zelda giggled at his embarrassment, patting his shoulder in a gesture to say she was only teasing.

Link sighed and took up his bow in a sign for her to get hers. Zelda nodded, taking the bow off her back. He nodded at her curtly, handing her about 25 arrows. He walked away from her towards some trees and took out various kinds of mushrooms and pinned them to the trees using arrows. Zelda assumed they were what they would be using as targets.

Link returned to where she was standing and walked next to her. He nodded at her and, using his hands, moved her arms into the correct positioning. Zelda felt her heart beat a little faster as he moved her arms. She nodded at him slowly when he looked back at her with a silent question of “ _are you okay?_ ”

Next he guided her so that she was aiming towards one of the mushrooms and, together, they let the arrow loose and watched as it planted itself into the centre of the mushroom. Link left her to go retrieve the arrow so it could be used again. Zelda waited patiently for him to return. When he did, he handed her the arrow back and stepped away from her - a clear sign for her to try to do it herself. Zelda nodded to herself, turning to face the same mushroom that Link had helped her to shoot at. She raised the bow into the position Link had shown her and nocked an arrow. Pulling back the drawstring she tried to aim for the target. Inhaling sharply and silently praying to the Goddesses for help, she let the arrow fly…

…and watched as it hit the edge of the mushroom. She lowered her bow and thought to herself as Link once again retrieved the arrow. She was certainly expecting to be worse than that but she had silently hoped that it had come as naturally as Link was with a sword…or well anything. She turned to face Link as he approached her. He was grinning, showing he was happy.Despite her own slight disappointment, she couldn’t help but smile back at him. If he was proud of her, then she must’ve done well.

* * *

 

They continued until Zelda could shoot the centre of each mushroom in rapid succession flawlessly. By that time it had reached midday and the two began to walk quickly down the path. Even if they had wasted most of the day, Zelda wanted to make as much progress as possible. As it turned out, they weren’t as far as Zelda had originally thought and as the sun began to set, she could see the blue glow of Zora’s Domain. “Here I was thinking it would take another day at least,” she muttered quietly. Link, who had overheard, grinned at her knowingly. “Oh hush you,” she mock scolded.

By the time they entered the domain, most of the zora’s had seemed to have gone home other than the guards. The guards at the entrance greeted Link cheerfully enough and asked who his friend was. Link, unsure of how to respond, glanced at Zelda in a silent plea for help. Zelda flashed him a small smile of understanding before taking the lead. “Greetings,” she said to the two zora guards. “I am Princess-“

“Princess Zelda!” gasped one of the guards before hastily bowing, the other quickly following. “I-it’s an honour. Truly it is!”

Zelda chuckled sheepishly, surprised by the zora’s reactions. “Oh, uh, thank you,” she said eventually. She looked at Link in slight amusement. He seemed to find it amusing as well by the look in his eyes. He turned and looked past the two guards. She thought he may be looking for someone in particular but thought nothing of it. “Anyway, we’ll be going now,” Zelda told the two guards. “We need to talk with King Dorephan about important business considering the divine beast Vah Ruta.”

The guards nodded and stayed silent as the two of them walked past. Link looked around once more. “Who are you looking for, Link?” Zelda asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Link shrugged at her and continued searching before pointing towards a zora walking down the stairs towards them. She said walking – it was more like running. He had a huge grin on his face as he approached them.

“Link, it’s been too long my friend!” the zora cried enthusiastically before pausing to look at Zelda herself. She smiled sheepishly up at him, now recognizing him as Prince Sidon – Mipha’s younger brother and Dorepan’s successor. Sidon glanced from her to Link, his eyes widening. “Wait, is there a chance, you’re…Princess Zelda of the Hylians?” Sidon asked her.

Zelda giggled at his enthusiasm. “Yes, indeed I am,” she answered politely. “And you must be Prince Sidon of the zora.” Sidon seemed to be happy she recognized him. “I saw how you helped Link calm Vah Ruta from the castle. Thank you for all that you’ve done.”

Sidon blushed a bit and chuckled. “T-thank you, princess,” he said gratefully. “It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome,” Zelda replied politely. “Sidon, is there a place for us to rest for the night? We’ve been travelling most of the day and it’s late.”

“Of course,” Sidon said cheerfully. “There’s the Waterbed Inn just over there.” He pointed in the inn’s direction.

“Thank you,” Zelda sighed gratefully. She glanced at Link in a silent plea to be alone with Sidon.

Link hesitated for a second before nodding at her and walking off towards the inn. She waited until he had gone before turning to Sidon. “Sidon, if it’s okay with you, may we have an audience with your father tomorrow?”

Sidon nodded. “Of course,” he told her. “I will inform him of your arrival as soon as possible. Now, I insist you join Link at the inn. You need to rest.”

Zelda nodded and said a polite farewell but walking after Link to the inn.

**Author's Note:**

> I will accept any criticism :-)
> 
> I want to improve my story writing skills.


End file.
